Truly a Hero
by runningwyld
Summary: Oneshot set after the events of Keeping the Peace, Part 2. Dean and Team One are at the hospital awaiting word on Greg's condition when Dean feels the need to make a phone call.


**A/N:** One shot set after the events of _Keeping the Peace, Pt. 2_

 **Disclaimer:** This story is for entertainment purposes only. I own nothing related to _Flashpoint. A_ lthough, I will admit to having had a fangirl crush on Enrico Colantoni since his _Veronica Mars_ days.

* * *

In the hospital waiting room, surrounded by the members of Team One, Dean Parker stood up and pulled out his cellphone. With shaking hands he called a familiar number. The voice on the other end sounded absurdly upbeat under the circumstances. "Hello, Dean. It's so good to hear from you."

"Mom," Dean's voice was quiet, but wavering with emotion.

Hearing the tone of her son's voice, Joanne knew immediately that something was wrong. "Dean, what is it? What's happened? Are you okay?"

"It's Dad," the teenager replied.

Quick to jump to the wrong conclusions, at least when it came to her ex-husband, she quickly asked, "What has he done? Has he started drinking again?"

"No! Mom," Dean interrupted. "Dad's been shot. He's in surgery and they don't know if he's going to make it." Saying it out loud made it feel real … his dad might actually die.

"That damn job of his. I knew this would happen one day. I never should have let you move in with him." Joanne knew that Greg Parker would end up hurting their son again. Just when she thought things might turn out okay after all, he goes and gets himself shot. If he died her son would be devastated.

"Mom," Dean broke in. "When are you going to admit that Dad has changed? He's a hero." The pride in the young man's voice was unmistakable.

"Why? Because he got himself shot?" The condescension in her voice came through clearly.

Dean answered, his voice stronger now thinking about what his father had done, the courage and strength of character it had taken, "No, because he defused a dirty bomb and saved countless lives after being shot and critically wounded. That's why."

"Oh, my god," Joanne could not quite take in what her son was telling her.

"Haven't you seen the news today?" Dean thought even the U.S. news stations would have reported the multiple bombings that that had ripped through Toronto.

"What? No. I've been in meetings all day and I just got home. What happened?" Joanne was beginning to understand that something significant had gone on that day, even more significant than the father of her son being shot. A dirty bomb, that meant terrorism, didn't it?

Dean explained about the bombs placed around the city. About Spike defusing the first one at the 911 call center, but then two more going off before anybody figured out what was going on. He told her about the speech his dad had made to the city asking for calm and for courage.

"He was awesome, Mom. They kept replaying it all afternoon. Just listening to him you knew that we were going to get through this; that things would never be the same, but that the city would come out stronger on the other side." As he spoke to his mother about what had happened that day and about his father's part in it, Dean knew his father would want him to be strong, to be courageous, just like he'd said in this speech. Dean took a deep breath an went on. "Dad figured out that the last bomb was probably at Fletcher Stadium because it was being used as a triage center. He also realized that it was probably a dirty bomb. He knew if it went off it would not only kill a lot of people immediately, but the radiation would disperse over a wide area. Maximum impact. He didn't have time to wait for Spike to get there. Instead he got some other first responders together and they spread out to search for the bomb. Dad knew the bomb would most likely be up high to cause the most radiation damage, so he went up to the catwalk."

Joanne listened in horror as Dean's story unfolded. Then a thought occurred to her, "Dean, how do you know all this? You weren't there were you?"

"No," He quickly reassured his mother. "I was downtown with Mira and after the second explosion I called Dad and he sent us to SRU headquarters to be safe. The team all have headsets, so we could hear everything they were saying to each other."

"What? Who would let you listen to that, you're just a kid." She knew letting Dean live with his father was a bad idea.

"Mom, I'm not a kid and I needed to know what was happening. It would have been so much worse not knowing."

"Okay, alright. I guess I can understand that." Joanne tried to stay calm. Dean was safe. She was talking to him. "What happened? How did your father get shot?"

Dean took a deep breath. This was the hardest part. Listening to his father get into a shoot-out, knowing he had been shot. "The bomber was there. When Dad located to bomb he started shooting. Dad returned fire, but he still had to defuse the bomb. Time was running out. Dad took a bullet to the vest and then to his leg, I think. I'm not sure, but I heard him scream out in pain when he was hit. But he kept going, Mom. Then … then he was shot again, in his side under his vest. It must have punctured his lung. His voice, Mom, I could hear the pain in his voice, but I could hear his determination too. He kept speaking to the bomber telling him that it was over. Somehow Dad managed to get back to the bomb and defuse it. He saved a lot of people, Mom. He saved the City." Dean had begun to cry in earnest by then.

"Dean, you're right. It sounds like your dad saved a lot of people today." Then again, she'd never doubted Greg's dedication to the job.

"I don't know what to do," Dean sobbed. "I can't lose him. I just found him again."

"Dean, I'm coming up there to get you. I'll be on the first flight I can get."

"What? No, Mom. I'm not leaving. Dad needs me. I'm not alone. Team One, Dad's family, is here. I'm not going anywhere." In that minute his tears dried and he had the same determination his father showed during an intense negotiation. If he was going to be a police officer, and someday a member of the SRU, he had to learn to be strong in difficult situations. He couldn't let his emotions control him.

Ed Lane, who had left his son's room to check on his friend, had been watching and listening to Dean's side of the conversation with his mother. She must have mentioned him going back to Dallas. Ed knew that he had to prevent that if he could. It was time to negotiate, just like the boss taught him. He walked over, put his arm around Dean and gently took the phone from him. "It's alright, buddy, you go with Jules and let me talk to your mother." At the nod from her team leader, Jules got up and led Dean back to the others. They would take care of him. He wasn't alone.

Ed took a deep breath. "Joanne, hello, it's Ed Lane. Remember me?"

"Of course I do, Ed. How are Sophie and Clark?" she asked.

"They're okay. Clark got injured in one of the blasts today. A few broken bones and a concussion, but he'll be fine." Ed clung to that fact. Losing Donna was awful, and if Greg died he'd be devastated, but if he'd lost Clark … He didn't even want to think about that.

"Oh, my God, Ed, that's horrible," Joanne exclaimed. What's this world coming to? I'm glad Clark's going to be alright." Then she asked," "How's Greg, Ed? Dean said he may not make it."

Ed refused to even consider that possibility. "Greg's tough. He's a fighter. He would never die and leave Dean willingly. He'll fight to stay with him. He loves that boy so much, Joanne. And Dean loves him. They are going to need each other to get through this." Ed knew it was time to connect, to lead Joanne into making the right decision. "Joanne, Greg would be the first person to tell you that you did the right thing taking Dean away all those years ago, but I'm here to tell you that you did the right thing letting him come back. Letting them get to know each other again. Greg's the best man I know, Joanne. He went through a very dark time, but he came out the other side stronger and wiser. Today when he was bleeding out in my arms, he was trying to reassure me that I'd be fine, that I was okay. A man like that, Joanne, you can't take his son away from him now. You can't do that to him and you can't do that to Dean."

"Ed, I can't leave Dean up there alone. Even if Greg survives, and I truly pray that he does, he'll be in the hospital for an extended period of time."

Ed was quick to reassure her. "Dean's not alone. He has the team. We'd do anything for that boy. He's Greg's son and he's a great kid. You should be proud."

"I am proud of him, but I'm still his mother. He needs family."

"He has family. He has me and Sophie and Clark. He has Jules and Sam, Leah, Winnie and Spike, Marina, too. Look, he can stay at my house. I'm sure Clark would appreciate the company while he recuperates."

Even though she wasn't sure it was the best decision, Joanne knew her son wanted to stay near his father. Against her better judgment she acquiesced. "Okay, Ed. We'll try it your way for now. Thank you for looking out for him. Thank Sophie for me too."

"Thanks, Joanne. Don't worry. We'll look out for Dean."

"I know you will. Let me talk to Dean again, please."

Ed turned and held out the phone. "Dean, your mom wants to talk to you again."

Dean jumped up, his eyes hopeful. Ed handed him the phone and slapped him on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay, buddy."

"Mom?" Dean asked tentatively after taking the phone.

"Dean, you're going to stay with the Lanes for the time being."

Dean let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and his shoulders sagged in relief. "Thanks, Mom. I really can't leave Dad. He needs me and I need to be here."

"I think I'm beginning to understand that. But, Dean, if you need me, even if you just want a hug, you call me and I'll be on the next plane. Okay?"

"Okay, Mom. I will. I promise." Dean was so relieved not to have to fight his mother on this that he felt like a weight had been lifted. Now he could concentrate on his dad without worrying about his mother trying to drag him back to Dallas.

"Call me when your father gets out of surgery and let me know how he's doing," she told her son.

"I will, Mom. And, thanks. I love you."

"I love you to, son. I'll talk with you soon." With that Joanne hung up the phone. She walked to her computer and typed in her search. Immediately she was inundated with reports about the bombings. She kept seeing the name Sergeant Greg Parker over and over in nearly every article. She watched the video of his speech and read the reports of his bravery. After a long while Joanne turned off the computer. She shut her eyes, bowed her head, and prayed that Greg Parker would survive. He truly was a hero.


End file.
